Enchanted
by randomlazyperson
Summary: inspired by Taylor Swift song. Ed/OC pairing.


ENCHANTED

Mela sighed as she glanced at her reflection. A girl with lean body, dressed in a gold dress with a black mask covering half of her face stared back at her. Behind the massive doors, she could hear the beautiful music of the nymphs and the soft chatter of the crowd.  
>"Papa" she said, turning to the old man who was watching her with a soft smile on his face.<br>"Yes Mela?" he asked, walking towards her, his mask dangling from his hand. "what is it my darling?"  
>Mela sighed, "do we really have to do this?" she asked, turning her back from the reflection. It scares her, this is not what she's expecting. "I do not know half of these people, and the people I do know is barely recognizable" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around her father's waist, "and I don't think they recognize me even"<br>The old man chuckled, "don't worry about it darling" he said gently, patting her head, "that's why I planned this masquerade, for you to judge them for what they are" he explained, "a mask is a mask, yet they cannot hide everything, all you have to do is to see it"  
>Mela sighed, "but why do we have to do this now Papa?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him, "we could've postpone it next year, or maybe never" she said.<br>Her father laughed, "We cannot postpone this" he said, "you are growing up Mela, we cannot stop it" he sighed, "my only daughter, all grown up" he said sadly.  
>Someone knocked on the door.<br>"come in" her father called out, as Mela stepped out of her father's embrace.  
>A maid entered the room, "my lord" she said, bowing, "the guests are asking for you" she said, stealing a glance to the reclusive daughter of her master. She was disappointed to see that the daughter already have her mask on. No one saw what she looks like, only her personal maids have seen her since she came back from her training at Telmar.<br>The old man nodded, "you may go" he said to the maid, who nodded then bowed out of the door. When he's sure that the door is secure, he turned to his daughter, "are you ready my daughter?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
>Mela looked at the hand for a long time, she's not ready, but traditions requires her to be presented to the community when she reached the marriageable age, which is 19 years old. "I already miss my friends back in Telmar" she said, "why can't I invite them?" she asked.<br>Her father looked at her, "we already discussed this" he said seriously, hand still outstretched. "they cannot come, you are an Archenland duchess and must be presented to our people and our allies. I only agreed that you'll be educated at Telmar because I knew how much you love the sea"  
>Mela nodded again, "I'm sorry Papa" she said gently, taking her father's hand, "I just wish that I could remain your little girl forever"<br>Her father squeezed her hand, "in my heart, you will always be my little girl" he said, "let's go meet your guests my dear" he said, leading the way to the door.

King Edmund the Just looked at his reflection. His gold mask rests at his bed. "you look handsome Ed" Queen Susan the Gentle, his older sister, said, nodded at his reflection. "though why you insisted to wear black is beyond me, this is a party Ed! Not a funeral" she scolded as gracefully sat down at the chair by the window.  
>Ed looked at her, "because I'm mourning that I've been forced to go to a party that I did not want to go, which by the way, should be attended by my older siblings" he said, crossing his arms. "and since when coming out parties have masks? Isn't the idea of coming out party is to reveal their daughter's potential or something?"<br>Susan raised an eyebrow, "You're like a cranky old man Ed" she said, chuckling, "you look like you're being tortured"  
>Ed glared at her for a moment before walking to his bed, "I just don't want to go to this party without you" he said, picking up the mask before sitting down on the bed, "what if I'll do something embarrassing? I'm not a smooth talker like you and Peter" he pouted, referring to their oldest brother, High King Peter the Magnificent, who was in Archenland.<br>Susan stood up then walked up to him, "you'll be great Ed" she said gently with motherly kiss at his head, "if you're not ready, then I'm going to accompany you myself, but one of us should stay at Cair Paravel"  
>"I know Su" he said gently then he smiled up at her, "now go and nag Lu, don't worry about me. Lord Brendshaw is there anyway" he added, remembering his old tutor in law.<br>Susan judged him for a moment then nodded, "Okay" she said, taking a step back, "now, don't go looking for the library there, talk to some people and just don't dance with Lucy" she reminded him, "send Lord Brendshaw our apologies and also, don't forget to invite them to visit us during summer" she said.  
>"that's a lot of reminders Su, you're making me nervous all over again" Ed said, chuckling, "mind if i write it all down?"<br>Susan smiled, "don't worry, Lucy will be with you, just be yourself Ed, you're a good person" she said, guessing rightly what's on his mind. She then give him one last kiss on cheek before walking out of the room.  
>Ed sighed as the door closed. He knows that his treachery were known far and wide, but it's been almost 8 years since the fall of the White Witch, yet he knows that some Narnians judged him because of it, and as a result, he makes sure that all of his judgement is lawful and fair, just like what Aslan does.<br>He shook his head then stood up again, he walked to the mirror then put his mask over his face, a parody of what he is, a mask to cover his feelings. No changes there, he thought darkly, then shook his head to clear his thoughts, he doesn't want to brood anymore, and with Lucy and her bright personality, he is sure that he'll be alright in no time.  
>Someone knocked on his bedroom door, and seconds later, a badger appeared, bowing. "the carriage is ready your majesty" he announced, "and the Queens are waiting for you at the castle doors"<br>Edmund nodded, removing his mask, "I'll be with them shortly" he said, then the badger bowed again before walking out of the room. Ed picked up the wrapped gift from his desk. He doesn't know if he should bring any gifts since it's not a birthday party and he doesn't even know if Lady Mela would like it, but what the hell, it's already there. He threw one last glance at his reflection then tried to smile. Susan's right, he thought, I look like as if I'm under torture. He laughed at himself before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Mela looked at the crowd before her. The whole hall is almost full, and she could see that they are gazing at her. She clutched her father's arm tightly as they both began to descend the winding staircase, the orchestra playing softly at the background.  
>Her father glanced at her before covering the shaking hand with his own. "don't worry my love" he said softly, "I'm here"<br>Mela nodded as she focused on the steps before her. It's better than to look at the hall full of masks, lace, and jewelries. She's not used at the attention, and she wants this over as quickly and painless as possible.  
>When they reached the bottom stage, her father cleared his throat before speaking in the deep, clear voice that Mela loves.<br>"Good evening Ladies and gentlemen" he said, looking around the room, "Thank you for coming here tonight. This event marks another milestone in my life, as my only daughter who just came home from Telmar, is celebrating her coming out party, marking her end as a child and now is presented as a young lady in society" he smiled at Mela, "Let me present Lady Melanie Brenshaw"  
>The crowd clapped politely, Mela could see their necks snaking out as they take in her appearance. "good evening" she said in her clear voice, "thank you for coming. It's been almost ten years since I left my home to be educated at Telmar, and I've truly missed my father and my home" she smiled at them, "it's my pleasure to make your acquaintance and I hope that you'll enjoy the party" she finished her speech with a bow.<br>The orchestra struck a chord as her father guided her to the middle of the dance floor.  
>She could hear the mutters of the crowd, which formed a circle around them. Some of them muttered about her gown, her mask, and even her accent. Some whispered about the connections of her father to the Royal Family, while some point-black pointed at her with malice, commenting that maybe there's something wrong with her that's why she's wearing a mask.<br>She gritted her teeth and tried to reign in her temper. She doesn't like to be talked about behind her back, especially by people who doesn't know her.  
>She's quiet for the whole dance, her smile fixed on her face as her eyes traveled around the room, taking in the expressions of the people. She released her breath in relief when the dance was over and her father presented her to the crowd's applause.<br>"Papa" she whispered as the orchestra started to play again, "can I go outside for a moment?" she asked. The crowd started to move to the dance floor, with them stuck in the middle.  
>Her father nodded, then guided her out of the crowded floor. "take your time, but don't be long' he whispered as they walked to the door, "people will be wanting to talk to you"<br>"don't worry Papa" she said when they reached the door, "I'll be back before you notice I'm gone" she said, then walked out of the room before some people reached her.

"we're already late" Queen Lucy moaned as the carriage hit another bump on the road, "I hope that Lord Brenshaw would forgive us for being late"  
>Ed laughed, "don't worry Lu" he said, catching his gift just in time before it hit the carriage floor, "I think we'll be there before it's over" he teased.<br>Lucy pouted, "I'm excited to meet Lady Mela!" she exclaimed, fixing her gown, "isn't it creative of her to think of the masquerade? No one ever saw her except her father, that's why everyone is curious to what she looks like, I even heard that the maids doesn't even know!"  
>"you spend too much time gossiping Lu" Ed scolded, "shouldn't you be planning your coming out party?"<p>

_a/n: i'll finish this story as soon as i can! i'm really busy with work and my boss is always breathing down my neck every hour, but thank you for your reviews, i know that it is different from the one i previously posted, but i think that this one is better than the last one, but what you think? i could always change it anyway.. thanks! =))_

_smilealways_


End file.
